


Shadow The Hedgehog in: Mistletoe Thistletoe

by Mia_Brooklyn232



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Party, Complete, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Brooklyn232/pseuds/Mia_Brooklyn232
Summary: One was Shadow, the other was Sonic. But the boy’s didn’t know that they were rivals for Maria’s affection





	Shadow The Hedgehog in: Mistletoe Thistletoe

“Shadow, can you come help me set the table?” Amy called from the kitchen. Sitting in the living room on a recliner, Shadow heard the pink Hedgehog’s call. “Sure…” He called back, slowly getting up. In the opposite corner of the living room, Maria the Hedgehog was happily decorating the Christmas tree, stringing popcorn on the tree. “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!” She sang merrily as she set the string on the branches. In the bedroom, Sonic was wrapping presents for all his friends. One for Maria, one for Shadow, one for Silver, one for Amy, and a few others, Sonic made sure that Maria’s present was extra special. Unbeknownst to Maria, she had two secret admirers. One was Shadow, the other was Sonic. But the boy’s didn’t know that they were rivals for Maria’s affection.  
The clinking of dishes as they were set on the table was heard as Silver helped Maria decorate the tree. “So how do you like it here?” He asked the blonde-haired girl. Maria shrugged, “I think everything’s okay. I mean, both Sonic and Shadow are very nice, but I can’t help feeling that there’s something they’re not telling me.” She replied towards him. Silver blinked. “What do you mean by that?” He asked, in mid-string. The girl didn’t reply. “Well, before you came here, Sonic and Shadow were just as they were now. They fought sometimes, but they never meant any harm to each other.” Silver smiled as he remembered the memories of the two Hedgehogs. “But were they always this nice?” Maria wondered, tilting her head sideways. Silver had stolen a popcorn piece and when her question had reached him, he choked. Maria patted his back once he had recovered. “No. They mostly avoided each other, although they sat right next to each other every Sunday.”  
Maria blinked. “What happened on Sunday?” She asked, Silver laughed. “Movie night is what.” He replied, gesturing towards the television in the front of the living room. “Shadow, come watch the turkey!” Rouge called. Shadow had just finished setting the table for supper and was about to sit down on the recliner. Sighing, Shadow rolled his eyes. “Okay, Rouge whatever you say.” He replied; turning and walking back to the kitchen. Giggling slightly, Maria watched as he gloomily went back. Poor Shadow. She thought. Sonic, meanwhile had finished wrapping the presents and was coming down the hall. Maria was hanging up some more ornaments and Sonic smiled.  
This is the perfect moment to get Maria alone. He thought. Clearing his voice, Sonic practiced his female voice before he spoke. “Silver, come here please!” He copied Amy’s voice. Silver looked up from what he was doing and blinked. Clearly he didn’t know who had called him. “Silver, I need you for a few moments!” Sonic snickered as Silver got up and walked over towards the kitchen. “What is it Amy?” He was asking. Sonic could hear Silver saying, “You needed me?” Amy’s voice was heard. “No, but now that you’re here, I’d like you to help out a bit.” Sonic nearly burst out laughing. He couldn’t believe he had managed to actually trick Silver! Waltzing up to Maria, Sonic put on his cool attitude and cleared his voice, making Maria jump. She whirled around, her hair whipping Sonic in the face.  
Ignoring the stinging, Sonic spoke, “Hi.” He smiled sweetly. Extending his hand onto the wall, Maria shyly smiled at him. “Hello Sonic.” She replied. Sonic was about to speak when suddenly, a large crash sounded from the kitchen, making Sonic jump with fright. Looking towards the kitchen, Sonic saw a black figure stalking towards him and Maria. Uh-oh! Sonic thought. When Shadow was within grasp of Sonic, he fled down the hall, making Maria’s golden hair fly. Shadow stomped after him, his eyes blazing. “Sonic!” He growled. Silver poked his head around the corner and blinked. “Now, I think I know what you mean.” He glanced over towards Maria who was staring over at the hall.  
Shadow had managed to tackle Sonic to the ground and was rolling around on the ground with him, wrestling. Groans, heaves and screaming were heard as the two battled. “Hey! That tickles!” Sonic giggled as Shadow attacked him. Maria looked away as Shadow went to more violent measures. Silver turned his head as the fight went on. “Were they always like this?” Maria asked, looking up at Silver. Before Silver could respond, Shadow came walking down the hall, his Santa Clause hat in his hand. He stopped over by Maria, looking ashamed. “Sorry you had to see that…” He apologized, fiddling with his hat. Maria let out a small giggle and took the Santa Clause hat from him and placed it on his head. While doing so, she placed a small kiss on his nose.  
The black hedgehog’s eyes widened and he stared at her as if he were in heaven. Maria laughed and kissed him some more. Silver blinked in astonishment. No wonder Shadow always had his eye out for Maria, he really liked her. Hey…what ever happened to Sonic? Silver wondered, looking around. Just then a squeal of joy from down the hall told Silver that Amy had found something exciting. Walking towards her, Silver found Sonic on the floor, tied in a red ribbon and with his mouth taped shut. On the tape, it said “To: Amy” in some-what fancy handwriting. Shadow can handwrite? The fact shocked Silver. Pushing the thought away, Silver looked over towards Shadow who was busy with Maria. Turns out this Christmas was okay for everyone. He reflected. Happy, Silver returned to the living room to help decorate the tree.  
THE END


End file.
